


Dust and Blood

by StarKnightStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Clint Barton, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Nick Fury, Dark Phil Coulson, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Mirrorverse, non-canonical timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: In an alternate universe, some things are the same, but other, far more important things are different.





	1. Nicholas Joseph Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this popped into my head last night, and I thought I’d let y’all see it too. This is my first *real* marvel fanfic, so please no bashing in the comments, but constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> FYI, the story is set in the MCU, but I will steal portions from the comics, i.e. comics extremis vs MCU extremis.
> 
> Dialogue, be it canonical or original, is in (parentheses).
> 
> DISCLAIMER< I own nothing except my dreams >DISCLAIMER

In this universe, some things are the same.

 

Nicholas Joseph Fury is still born July 4th, 1950.

 

He still joins the CIA at 18.

Still gets promoted to Colonel.

 

He still eventually joins the Strategic Hazard Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Directorate.

Still recruits Phillip Coulson.

Still meets Carol Danvers at Level 3.

Still eventually becomes Director.

 

He still forms the Avengers Initiative.

Still handpicks it’s members.

 

He is still declared godfather of Tony Stark.

 

<><><>

 

In this universe, other, far more important things are different.

 

Maybe, in this universe, he is a little colder, more bitter.

 

Maybe in this universe, the Skrulls had already decided that Earth was their new home.

Maybe, after he and Danvers eliminated the Kree, the Skrulls turned on them.

Maybe, he didn’t lose his eye because of a cat {Flerkin}, but because Talos slashed it as they fought.

**(Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye!)**

Maybe, afterwards, he and Danvers systematically hunted down and murdered every other remaining skrull on Earth.

 

Maybe, in this universe, he trusted a little less easily.


	2. Phillip Jason Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe, some things are the same, but other, far more important things are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Here we see corrupted Phil Coulson.

In an alternate universe, some things are the same.

Phillip Jason Coulson is still born July 8th, 1964.

He still is recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. straight out of high school.  
Still rises through the ranks.  
Still recruits Clint Barton.  
Still is Fury’s right hand man.

He still is incredibly loyal.

<><><>

In this universe, other, far more important things are different.

Maybe, in this universe, he falls in love with Clint Barton.

Maybe, in this universe, he is a little more closed-off.

Maybe, in this universe, he is a little crueler, a little more vindictive.


	3. Anthony Edward Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil!Tony

In this universe, some things are the same.

 

Anthony Edward Stark is still born May 29, 1974.

 

He still is a genius. He still hacks the Pentagon in high school.

 

He still attends MIT at 15.

Still graduates summa cum laude 2 years later with 5 postgrads.

Still meets James Rhodes.

 

His parents still die when he’s 17.

 

He still creates JARVIS.

 

He still goes to Afghanistan. Still gets kidnapped.

Still blasts his way out and creates Iron Man.

 

<><><>

 

In this universe, other, far more important things are different.

 

Maybe, in this universe, Howard Stark is a little more abusive, a little more physical.

Maybe, Maria Stark was a little colder, a little more apathetic.

Maybe, Edwin Jarvis died when Tony was 10.

Maybe, there was nobody to protect him from his father.

 

Maybe, in this universe, the Winter Soldier didn’t kill Howard and Maria.

Maybe, they died because Tony was done being abused.

Maybe, it was a  _tragic accident_.  **(Let him drive himself, Obadiah.) (You sure, Tony?)**

 

Maybe, in this universe, Tony Stark drinks less.

 

Maybe, in this universe, at the conference in Bern 1999, Maya Hansen is found dead, and her Extremis formula stolen.

Maybe, Aldrich Killian was found on the ground in front of the building, clearly a suicide.

Maybe, Tony Stark was far more dangerous than anyone realized.

 

Maybe, in this universe, he finishes the formula, and injects it in himself.

Maybe, his eyes glow electric blue, and he has access to anything with an internet connection.

 

Maybe, in this universe, James Rhodes stops looking after 2 months, not 3.

Maybe, Afghanistan was just a little colder, a little darker.

Maybe, Tony Stark appears back in New York.

Maybe, no one knows how he got there.  **(Tony?! How’d you get out?) (You don’t want to know, Rhodey.)**

Maybe, in the excitement, no one notices something slipped in Obadiah Stane’s drink. At least, not until his ‘heart attack’.

 

Maybe, in this universe, Virginia Potts never applies to work for Stark Industries.

 

Maybe, in this universe, Natasha Romanov doesn’t work for SHIELD.

Maybe, in 2009, Natasha Romanoff gets a contract to kill him from one Justin Hammer.

Maybe, he’s stupid enough to pay up front, but she’ll do it anyways. Probably.

Maybe, JARVIS knows who she is before she steps through the door.  **(Sir?) (No, JARVIS. I want to see what she does.)**

 

Maybe, in this universe, they fall in love.

**(The two deadliest people in the world. Who’d have thought?) (Come back to bed, Tony.)**

 

Maybe, in this universe, SHIELD’s Assessment on him says he is an extreme threat.

Maybe, he shows signs of machiavellinism, and malignant narcissism.

 

Maybe, in this universe, Stark Industries never does shut down their Weapons Manufacturing.


	4. Steven Grant Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to corrupt the incorruptible icon of America. Who in reality is an arrogant egotistical jerk, so in hindsight, it wasn’t that hard.

In this universe, some things are the same.

 

Steven Grant Rogers is still born July 4th, 1918.

 

He still is burdened with disease and disability.

 

He still fights for what he believes is right.

 

He still meets Abraham Erskine.

Still becomes part of Project Rebirth.

Still is selected to become the first Super-Soldier.

 

Dr. Erskine still dies.

 

Steve still rescues the 107th.

Still forms the Howling Commandos.

Still executes raids on HYDRA and the Nazis.

 

He still fails to save Bucky as he falls from the train.

 

He still crashes the plane into the ice.

 

He still is found 68 years later, in 2011.

 

<><><>

 

In this universe, other, far more important things are different.

 

Maybe, in this universe, war hardens him, kills his idealism.

 

Maybe in this universe, Sgt. James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes is found dead in a river weeks later by an Allied search party.

Maybe, that breaks the last of the loyalty to his country.

 

Maybe, in this universe,  he murders Johann Schmidt in cold blood.

 

Maybe, in this universe, he crashes the Valkyrie into the ice because he can’t bear life without his Bucky.

Maybe, Captain America dies on impact.

Maybe, Steve Rogers wakes up in a new century, a new millenium.

Maybe, he sees his country has fallen, even if it doesn’t look like it.

 

Maybe, in this universe, he decides that Fury and Coulson have the right idea.

Maybe, the first real people he likes, if not trusts, are Howard’s son, and his wife? Girlfriend?

Maybe, he doesn’t approve of their methods, but sees they are necessary.

Maybe, he helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Natasha or Clint next? You decide!


	5. Natalia Alianovna Romanova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, you guys didn’t decide, so here is the Black Widow!

In this universe, some things are the same.

 

Natalia Alianovna Romanova is still born an unknown date, 1984.

 

She is still recruited by the Red Room Black Widow Ops program at a young age.

Still trained to spy and kill.

Still becomes the best Black Widow ever trained.

 

She still kills her handlers and goes rogue some undisclosed time later.

Still becomes an assassin for hire.

Still is marked as a threat by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Still is confronted by Clint Barton.

 

She still changes her name.

 

<><><>

 

In this universe, other, far more important things are different.

 

Maybe in this universe, she was the best because she, like many ruthless individuals _(Fury - Coulson - Stark)_ , had high-functioning sociopathy.

Maybe, she didn’t feel guilty when she killed, but cold and detached.

 

Maybe, in this universe, she doesn’t accept Agent Barton’s offer, but instead of killing him, disables him on a whim.

Maybe, she becomes more careful, and SHIELD never finds her again, except for the trail of bloody bodies she leaves behind.

 

Maybe, in this universe, she accepts a contract from one Justin Hammer in 2009.

Maybe, the contract is to assassinate Tony Stark.

Maybe, Hammer was stupid enough to pay up front.

 

Maybe, in this universe, when she infiltrates Stark Industries, she is found out.

**(Natalie Rushman, from legal.) (I know who you are, Ms. Romanoff.) (I, uh...)**

Maybe, the smirking man with eyes of electric blue offers her a chance for revenge on the world which wronged her.

Maybe, she takes the hand of the only person who’s ledger is as red as hers.

Maybe, they work well together, killing, murdering,  _purging_.

**(We’ll burn the world down together.)**

 

Maybe, in this universe, SHIELD is far more terrified of her, of them.


	6. Clinton Francis Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last character chapter before the end is here.
> 
> FYI, I couldn’t find his official birthday, so I made it up.  
> Also, Laura Barton is a journalist in this.

In this universe, some things are the same.

 

Clinton Francis Barton is still born September 19th, 1979.

 

He still never completes high school.

Still runs away to join the circus.

Still becomes known as ‘the greatest marksman on the planet’.

 

He is still recruited by Phil Coulson.

Still is a loyal SHIELD agent.

 

He still marries Laura Barton.

 

He still is assigned to track and assassinate the infamous Black Widow.

Still decides to give her a chance.

 

<><><>

 

In this universe, other, far more important things are different.

 

Maybe, in this universe, he wakes up, several hours later, with the notorious assassin long gone.

Maybe, he still doesn’t know why she spared him.

Maybe, he spends another 3 years chasing her, always arriving at her victims a couple minutes late.

 

Maybe, in this universe, his wife publishes an article about corruption in the senate.

Maybe, she dies a couple days later in a suspicious building fire.

Maybe, the courts find no evidence against the person of one Senator Stern {They were bribed}.

Maybe, this is the death of Clint’s faith in humanity.

Maybe, he never does have any children.

 

Maybe, in this universe, he falls in love with one of the only people he trusts, Phil Coulson.

Maybe, Phil introduces Clint to a good friend, Anthony Stark, and his wife, Natasha Romanoff-Stark.

**(Wha- You!)**

Maybe, she smiles sweetly.

**(Me.)**

Maybe, Stark and Coulson snicker quietly together in the background.

 

Maybe, in this universe, Coulson and Barton are sometimes invited to participate in the purging of humanity.


	7. The End, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, had a little inspiration trouble, but all is well.

In this universe, things are definitely different.

 

_January, 2007_

 

A being calling himself Thor, God of Thunder, had appeared, vowing to correct Midgard’s arrogance. He proceeded on a rampage across Europe, until SHIELD, with the help of Stark’s newest weapons, finally disabled him.

 

He was taken to the Fridge, and imprisoned in the deepest, unmarked level of the Icebox. As they were unable to lift the being’s hammer, they buried it where they found it.

 

Agent Phillip Jason Coulson made his way to the prisoner’s cell for interrogation.

 

”Son of Coul, you have made a grave mistake. Asgard will come for me, and when they do, you shall all regret it.”

 

“You know, I’m willing to take that risk.”

 

<><><>

 

_October, 2010_

 

Clint Barton sighted the unassuming man through the scope of his sniper rifle. Who’d have thought that this meek scientist could turn into a gigantic green monster?

 

”You sure this will work, Tony?”

 

”Of course, I don’t make faulty tech.”

 

Fury’s voice came on the line. “It better, Stark. We’ve been tracking this guy for 2 years now.”

 

Clint lined up his shot, and squeezed the trigger twice, just in case.

 

The rifle jerked, and two .50 caliber bullets, tipped with a chemical designed to incapacitate the Hulk, hurtled through the air at 850 metres per second. The first bullet impacted in the man’s torso, and just as he began to turn green, the second blew his brains out.

 

”See, I told you my weapons are the best.”

 

<><><>

 

_July 2011_

 

Natasha Romanoff made her way silently down the hallway of Alexander Pierce’s home in Washington DC. The man, as a member of the World Security Council, had come across some of the Avenger’s less... savoury plans, and as such, he had to go.

 

Moving into his bedroom, she removed a syringe full of pressurized Carbon Dioxide. She had slipped a light sedative in his wine before hand, ensuring he would sleep soundly as she coldly removed the life from his body. The syringe punctured between the toes, and the plunger depressed, emptying 500 psi of CO2 into his bloodstream. He would never wake up.

 

The autopsy called it as a heart attack. No one ever suspected a thing.

 

<><><>

 

Little by little, those who opposed or threatened the Avengers and/or SHIELD disappeared, in fatal accidents, tragic suicides, or of ‘natural causes’.

 

Hail SHIELD.


	8. The End, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard/Midgard War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof Endgame killed me. I’m just a husk, a shell of who I once was. Tbh, I actually cried. I’ll talk about it in the end notes, what I liked and what I didn’t, so if you don’t want spoilers, don’t read those.

_January 7th, 2012_

_The Fridge, Location Classified_

 

It had been a mere 5 years when Asgard made their move. A group of Asgardian warriors appeared on top of the Fridge, and began to tear through the building, killing agents left and right in their search for Thor. One agent slapped the panic button as he ran past. Alarms began to blare, and huge steel shutters slammed down in doorways, locks engaging. An automated message was sent to Director Fury, informing him of the incursion. He acted quickly, mobilizing the Avengers, as well as a force of Quinjets.

 

”Captain Rogers, assemble your team. The Fridge is under attack by a group of Asgardians. It is imperative that they do not recover Thor.”

 

The Avengers arrived just as the Asgardians arrived back at the top of the building, Thor in tow. The Quinjets unleashed their fire, raining lead on the group. The Avengers quickly moved to separate them from Thor, Natasha escorting him back through the Fridge to his cell as Clint, Tony and Steve held them off. One Warrior, perhaps sensing defeat, raised his sword. A beam of brilliant rainbow light enveloped the Asgardians, leaving nothing but a complicated Rune in their place.

 

<><><>

 

_January 8th, 2012_

_The Helicarrier, current location somewhere over the North Atlantic_

 

Nicholas J. Fury paced back and forth, his one eye burning a hole in each of them. “What, in the name of everything, was that?”

 

Natasha spoke up. “Thor called it the ‘Bifrost’, Director. From what I could glean, it appears to be their chief mode of transport between planets.”

 

Stark laughed. “They’re fools. With SHIELD’s notes on the Tesseract, which I know you have, don’t lie, and the information my armour collected. I think we can hijack their so called ‘Bifrost’.”

 

Fury turned to him. “And with their tech, we can increase our power, wiping out the threat in the process. I loath to say it, but Stark, that is a brilliant plan.”

 

”Of course it is, I came up with it. Nicky, how would you like to rule an Interstellar Empire?”

 

Steve spoke up, his face hard. “How long do you need, Tony?”

 

Tony looked thoughtful. “Hmmm... Give me 2 months.”

 

<><><>

 

_March 27th, 2012_

_Somewhere in the Canadian Tundra, 65.2617021; -89.4328908_

 

Twelve Thousand SHIELD troops stood arrayed on the icy terrain, with an additional three thousand on the Helicarrier above and the Quinjets buzzing around. The Avengers stood on the deck of the Helicarrier, clad in cold weather gear. Tony Stark made some final adjustments to an odd device on the deck, with the Tesseract inside it.

 

”Bravo Tony, you made a teleporter.”

 

”Well, my dear hawk, it’s not a teleporter per se, and I couldn’t have done it without Doctors Foster and Selvig.

 

He switched to open comms. “Control, this is Dr Stark. Run diagnostics. Power Systems?”

 

”Green.”

 

”Magnetic Fields?”

 

”Stable.”

 

”Fluctuations?”

 

”Minor.”

 

”All Systems are go. Prepare to engage on my count. 3... 2... 1... engage.”

 

A beam of brilliant blue shot into the sky, opening a hole in the sky.

 

Stark’s voice emanated from the armour. “Ladies and Gentlemen, dimensional rift is stable, prepare to enter on Director Fury’s command.”

 

Fury spoke up. “Agents, battle stations, prepare to fight the second we enter Asgard. Our goal is to preserve the infrastructure, so minimal damage. Go.”

 

The hole descended, enveloping them all.

 

<><><>

 

_March 27th, 2012_

_Asgard_

 

The battle was short. As soon as they exited, a number of Asgardian skiffs opened fire, their plasma cannons obliterating a number of Quinjets, before being struck down. A massive energy field had enveloped the palace, and it was that which the Helicarrier focused it’s cannons on, as SHIELD agents’ weapons tore through Asgardian warriors. The Avengers assaulted the palace, slipping through as small holes were created. Tony hovered above, repulsors and missiles striking down any who dared come near. Clint’s arrows sprouted from the necks of warriors who got past him. Natasha slipped around, knives slitting throats of the royal family, as Steve slammed his vibranium shield into the force field generator.

 

In exactly 7 hours, 22 minutes and 49 seconds, Asgard surrendered. SHIELD used the technology to enforce their will. Eventually, the nine realms accepted their reign. Other empires however, such as the Kree and the Nova objected. They mobilized their entire fleets, in a futile attempt to stop them. The entire fleet was space junk by the end.

 

SHIELD and the Avengers were unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame SPOILERS ahead, this is your first warning.
> 
> This is your second warning, SPOILERS.
> 
> This is your third and final warning. If you get spoiled now, it’s not my fault.
> 
> What I liked:  
> \- Final Battle  
> \- I am Iron Man *snap*  
> \- All the quips  
> \- “I went for the head”  
> \- the dab  
> \- the all-female scene  
> -Avengers, Assemble
> 
> What I didn’t like:  
> \- Captain Marvel. Just felt like she was really arrogant, and too powerful with too little character development. She was as powerful as Thor, but only had one movie and maybe 10 minutes of screen time in a different one, whereas Thor had about 8 years of development.  
> \- Captain America wielding Mijolnir. While it was an admittedly epic scene, I feel like he wasn’t really worthy enough. Like, remember that time when Tony found out that Bucky killed his parents, then Steve and Bucky jumped him for getting mad about it?  
> Or when Steve was arrogant enough to disobey 117 sovereign countries because he thought he was better? I’ve tallied the amount of crimes Steve has committed, and it’s a long list.  
> \- Tony’s Death. I cried, and I didn’t like it. Enough said.  
> \- Natasha’s Death. I loved her character and I still think Clint should have jumped. No one cares about Clint. Fuck Clint. Also, then why didn’t she come back when Steve returned the stones?
> 
> In short, it was an amazing movie with parts I didn’t like, and in all future and current fics, I am either totally ignoring it, or modifying the parts I didn’t like.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks.

Maybe, a certain Mad Titan still came looking for the Infinity Stones.

 

Maybe, he came for the 3 on Asgard.

 

Maybe, he expected a token resistance, nothing more.

 

Maybe, he was sorely mistaken.

 

Maybe... he failed.


End file.
